


Coffee Break

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x4x3, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, may make you want a cup of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute litle 3x4x3 One Shot that may or may not put you in the mood for a cup of coffee too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

This little one shot came to me when I was drinking a cup of coffee, Starbucks anyone? Anyway I was going through my fanart set aside to inspire me, a lot by the way, and I noticed this one Seth x Kaiba scan I have where Kaiba is drinking coffee and Seth kisses him to try it. All and all very cute but it got me thinking, and 4000+ words later here we are. The quote comes from a cute scene in a Star Trek: Voyager Music Video, oh yeah and an episode…no idea which one. Like most of my One Shots this is a cute little moment in time meant to entertain, and hopefully it has. Enjoy and be sure to read my other fics if you liked this one.

**WarNings** : One Shot, Shounen-Ai Content, 3x4x3 Pairing, May make you want a cup of coffee.

**Aishi Say**

" _Coffee is proof God loves us and wants us to be happy_."

My wonderful self paraphrasing Benjamin Franklin.

**Good Till The Last Drop**

Aquamarine gaze turn upward with an absent smile as their owner's partner sat down casually on the desk, nodding absently in hello before sipping his coffee. Even though the often saintly patient blonde youth had told the taller brunette countless times not to sit on his desk while he was working he still had to smile, it made him think of a cat desiring attention. Unlike a cat the feline akin youth could speak just fine when he wished to, though he often allowed his actions to speak for him even now, it could be rather charming. Interlacing his fingers Quatre tilted his head at his partner just watching him, he was so use to spending time with him like this he found it too easy to start daydreaming without noticing. "Three years ago I did not even know your name…today, I can't imagine a day without you." The whispered comment was mostly true, he knew what a day without him was like but that bit of truth would have ruined the quote.

A dark green eye turned when the fragile looking blonde spoke, head turning when he paused frowning slightly, the absently spoken words confused him. Quatre was often sentimental and prone to emotional outbursts, but he did not often stare at him and say such things. Setting the half empty mug on his folded right thigh he tilted his head at the blonde, "What?"

Quatre blinked when Trowa asked what he was talking about as efficiently as ever, a single word where others would use a sentence. Glancing at the mug sitting on pale denim between his gentle, but oh so dangerously warm, hands the blonde smiled a little. He had never cared much for the taste of coffee, his first try had been so bitter he had choked, but he had grown quite found of the smell. They said scent was the strongest sense tied to memory and he had to agree, it could make board meetings a bit distracting whether the expressive eyed youth was near or not. "Oh, did I say that out loud? Silly me."

Trowa frowned at the laughing blonde, shaking his head at him before sipping his coffee, sometimes it might be best if he did not let his curiosity get the better or him, "Ah-huh."

"What do you mean by 'ah-huh'?" Quatre pouted up at his partner, he could guess but it sounded so dismissive rather than a prompt. "You know normal people would want to know why I said it, not just sit there drinking…whatever it is."

Trowa smirked at the still pouting blonde, "I am not a normal anything, now do you want to tell me why you were staring at me speaking nonsense, or not?"

"It's not nonsense it's Star Trek," Quatre countered frowning when Trowa arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't even say it Spock."

Trowa chuckled at that, Duo had made similar jibes before, "Duo will be thrilled when I tell him later, so is that a no?"

"I was just thinking about how our relationship has changed since we met," Quatre answered, it had changed quite a bit in only a few short years.

"Yes, we have one," Trowa commented evenly, existing in the same room did not mean they had formed a relationship, "good call by the way."

Quatre blinked not sure what he meant at first before smiling, "Thank you. Rashid was convinced you would return and attack, but I did not mind because I'd be able to see you again."

"If you were lucky you would have, I am very good at what I do Quatre, and I hardly would have been worthy of the title of friend." The base would have been child's play to get back into and he would know, he had been killing people as a child.

"No, you would not have been, but I knew you would not attack us, I had faith in you…I am sure you thought I was a fool then." Quatre sighed resting his chin on interlaced fingers, "I was really, I had nothing but a feeling to go on…sometimes that is all a soldier has right?"

Trowa smiled as he reached out to finger soft sun warmed gold, he was still amazed with the blonde's naive innocence after spending so much time with those far from it. "If you care to recall the only thing that stopped me when you had the Wing Zero was a feeling, a feeling Heero did not share."

"But I was a threat to you Trowa," Quatre protested, taking his hand in his paler ones, "I know it was not me, but still you should have…"

"Killed you?" Trowa suggested, interrupting the blonde's protest before looking away, "I know I should have, all my training told to me to but…not you, not a friend."

Quatre smiled sadly as he tightened his grip, "To be honest I am glad you did not."

Trowa looked up, blinking at the smile before returning it, "Since when did you start lying to me Quatre?"

The blonde laughed softly at the gentle teasing, the first time they met Quatre never guessed he had such a cute smile. "You are lucky I am done with work today."

"Oh and why is that?" Trowa asked before sipping his coffee, he was use to Quatre and Duo's idle threats.

"Because I can hardly talk to you and work," Quatre reminded him shaking his head at him. "You may not know this but it is very hard to ignore you."

"I guess an Empath would notice me more than a normal person," Trowa was use to normal people ignoring him and different catching his attention.

Quatre nodded, he enjoyed the quite calm of his partner's mind to the loud and jumbled messes that were most people's, Duo's was loud but often not a mess. "I like that about you…it is very relaxing."

Trowa smiled at that, most people he had met would not use that word to describe him, "You Space Born need to learn how to relax, well except Duo."

"No I think Duo has that mastered. How do you stay so calm anyway? Caffeine is supposed to make people high strung?" Quatre knew it made Duo talk way too fast but it never seemed to affect Trowa at all, which did not make sense to him.

Trowa chuckled at the confused blonde, while an excellent commander he still had much to learn about the real world, being sheltered will do that to people. "It is just my nature, it was a curiosity to Cap as well. As for caffeine…I drink so much of it, it has lost most of its affect, besides can you see me high-strung?"

Quatre frowned for a moment before shaking his head, "No…it would probably scare Duo to death." Trowa laughed at the comment and Quatre smiled, despite all the evil Trowa had seen and done so young he could still laugh with the innocents of a child. He was under no disillusion Trowa was damaged but he was still so stable, Quatre had no idea how he could keep so sane after going through all he had. A taste of such tragic loss had broken him into pieces, he knew Cap had been loved, even if Trowa had not been able to express it then, and now he was gone. How had he survived all alone at ten? Was he really so strong that no situation could break him, or had he only mastered the art of detachment so well that nothing could touch him? "It would scare me as well."

"Oh I think I do that often enough, sorry by the way," Trowa was use to just doing what was required no matter what the risk to himself was. He was strong and fast so he could do and take what others could not, pain was not important to him, but now he was not the only one to feel his injuries. The fact hurting himself meant he also hurt Quatre had not changed how he fought, he could not allowed sentiment to distract him, distractions got you killed. A pain worst then any injury could inflict, a pain he would not inflict on his gentle partner again if he had a choice in the matter.

"I forgive you as long as you always come back, die and I will hate you forever," Joking aside Quatre knew he could never hate his partner, he would hate himself for letting him go. The idea of Trowa never coming back terrified him, mission or bonding with his sister it really didn't matter, gone was gone and it would kill him. Heero needing help had kept him sane the first time, but no one would need him a second time around. It was unwise to put so much value on another's life, more so when they were willing to throw it away so easily. It hurt to know all Trowa was could be gone in a flash, they had lost him once but he had survived, how long could he cheat Death and walk away?

"Thanks," Trowa responded lightly, frowning when bright eyes darken with a sad frown, a look he had seen countless times, a look he hated. Being a solider carried a risk and everyone in his life knew that, most of them carried the same risk, but it did not make seeing that look any easier, the look of mourning. Quatre had already said his prayers for him long before he had walked back into his life, and now his darker thoughts revolved around the reality of losing him permanently. Catherine looked at him the same way when she thought he wasn't looking, he did not live a safe life, and as long as threats remained he could not. As much as he wished he could spare others pain he did not have the power to, "Cat it's all right."

Quatre blinked looking up at the use of Duo's nickname, well the most common one anyway for him, Trowa had never really been big on using them. Despite his remarkably causal manner with friends he did not share Duo's affection for nicknames, pet names, anything like that, Quatre had always figured it steamed form the fact Trowa had never been big on names in general. "Sorry it's just…I can't help but worry about you. You have to admit you are a bit reckless."

"A bit huh? I guess I am, I always have been, but it seems to work for me," Trowa shrugged before sipping his coffee. "I grew up not really caring, but now I have gotten mostly use to people worrying about me. I must drive you mad sometimes, and I am sorry, but I can't change everything I am."

"I don't want you to change everything about you Trowa, I have never wanted that," Quatre bit his lip, hand resting on Trowa's wrist. "All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy, I know that you are able to be now."

Trowa tilted his head at him, "I am able to be a lot of things now…Nanashi is dead, I am not that child anymore." That boy had started dying way back in AC 195 when he had met a strange blonde who had let him go, something that would not have happened if the tables had been turned.

Quatre smiled taking Trowa's hand in both of his, the other's warmth was something he had always marveled at, such cold breathtaking eyes could hide so much even from him. His powers could easily tell Trowa's moods if nothing else, his thoughts were something he dare not look at. Quatre could not bear touching his heart and finding no place for him there. From the moment their Gundams had clashed he had felt connected to the young man whose true name he still could only guess at, a bond that had only grown in time, a bond he never wished to have severed again. Catherine still disliked him, and he could not blame her for an instant, but the last thing he had ever wanted was to cause his partner pain, he had wished only to keep Trowa close and safe. With all his wealth and influence he could take care of them both, but Catherine did not seem the type to want to be taken care of, and Trowa was too independent to allow him to cater to his every whim, whatever they might be. So the blonde did whatever he could to get that innocent childlike smile, Trowa was not greedy or cruel so he did not mind being a slave to that smile, how could he? "We have all changed, some more than others. I am glad you no longer look at me with cold, suspicious eyes, so is Rashid."

"He is rather protective of you, Cathy isn't any better really…it is hard to not always be around to protect them." Trowa sighed softly, he knew his sister could take care of herself just as well as he could but he still worried, it came with caring for another.

"He feels better knowing I have such loyal, protective friends. He found the story about that photographer rather amusing." Quatre could not help but smile at the memory, even if it could have ended rather badly, Trowa did have a nasty temper.

Trowa rolled his eyes, "People need to learn to not stalk you, as if they there is nothing better to do with one's life." The annoying young man had not even been a professional he was just some stalker, Trowa did not like stalkers. So when the upstart little blonde had jumped his partner he had not been pleased. Pulling him off he had simply held the fool over the third story railing, tearing the camera off with his free hand, a simple warning had been enough to get a faint. Quatre had been yelling at him most of that time but he had ignored him, no one jumped his partner, except Duo, and got away it.

"Stalkers are bad true, but did you have to throw him so hard after he fainted? Not everyone can take as much abuse as you can." Quatre was sure the stalker had broken his arm when he landed, but there was little he could do about it. The Bloom temper seemed to be genetic, Trowa was just quiet and calm when it showed in him.

"He could have hurt you, besides it is my job to protect you," Trowa did not care if he had snapped the fool's neck, he would have become threat if he had not been dealt with. He knew the type, the type who did not take a hint, they had to be dealt with or they hurt you and those you cared about.

Quatre shook his head, Trowa was protective and he had no problems throwing people around like rag dolls if they even looked at a friend funny. He had to admit he liked feeling that safe, to know no one could hurt him while Trowa was at his side. The taller brunette with gold kissed hair did not offer his protection to just anyone and he was his partner, his loyalty had never faltered. That worried him just a little bit, he did not feel entirely comfortable with the idea of Trowa willing to do anything he asked of him, that kind of power was too addicting. Before they had met he would have enjoyed that kind of dominance but he would not have had it, the Trowa of then would have shot him dead rather than join him, the Trowa of now would have rejected him. "Then shouldn't I being paying you if you are one of my employees?"

Trowa shook his head at the question, "A home is of more use to me then money." Money had its uses, but otherwise it was meaningless and useless to him. Quatre was beautiful and rich, and that was attractive to most, but he was far from most. His affections could not be bought only won, the blonde had faced off with him more than once, now they fought back to back.

"You'll always have a home with us Trowa," Quatre wanted to say with him but he was afraid to. He was never sure how to tell him how he felt deep down, he could never just say stay here with me, he could not risk a no.

Trowa glanced out the window smiling absently, all he had ever sought in his short but adventurous life was a place to go home to. Something so simple that had been denied, fighting when he should have been in school or playing with other kids. Not a name, a family, or friends just a home, he now had two homes, one with a sister and one with his friends. All the pain he had endured and inflicted to reach his goal was worth it in the end, he would never give up what he had won to anyone. "I know and thank you. Cathy may never say it but I know she is happy I am not all alone anymore, even if it is because of you."

Quatre blushed looking down, "You give me far too much credit Trowa…we stay together because we are friends not because of me." Duo had told him more than once he was the glue that kept them together, but it was different to hear the same sentiment repeated by Trowa. He cared deeply for Duo, as he did the others, but he was utterly devoted to Trowa, a devotion that he had never felt before. Sometimes he could ignore his need and go on like he had before he had realized what the ache in his heart meant, but other times just the thought of his partner's touch was enough to drive him mad. It was stupid he knew that, he had never felt another's touch burning with desire, he had felt other's minds and that was bad enough. Part of him was fearful of Trowa's touch, while always gentle it could burn and he could barely stand its heat.

"I do no such thing, you brought us together, and without you we would have fallen." Trowa had no desire to join the others when he had first met them, but the persistent blonde had worn them all down, even Zechs. Shifting his hand he took a pale one in his darker one not sure why Quatre looked almost afraid, squeezing his hand he closed his eyes, "We would not be here without you Quatre."

Quatre closed his eyes as Trowa took his hand, looking up through wild gold when he spoke, was he really so important to them all? Trowa was just sitting there eyes closed, sunlight highlighting the gold in his dark hair, just as he had seen him countless times. "Thank you Trowa."

"It's only the truth nothing more," Trowa reminded him softly, he did not understand people's need to thank others for every little nice thing, but he felt he was starting to with Quatre. The blonde could hide nothing form him, not that he even bothered to try really, his partner was not as naturally secretive as he was.

Quatre looked down at the paperwork he was glad to have finished, even if it meant he had nothing he could do to distract himself just then. He had been aware for a while now it was not a good idea to focus too closely on Trowa when he was so close. It was not only because he was so distracting he was also so observant, Quatre was amazed he had never been caught yet, or maybe he was a mouse still being played with? The idea of Trowa toying with his emotions was not an entirely unhappy thought, it would mean he was interested since he did not hate him, but he was not sure he liked being a toy. "I still think you are thinking too highly of me, truth or not." Quatre froze when Trowa laughed at that, the simplest little things about his partner could still throw him off guard.

"That is because you are no longer a spoiled brat, perhaps I should thank that Allah of yours?" Trowa had heard enough stories of the bratty heir that he knew he would not have hesitated to put a bullet between his beautiful eyes, even now. Emotions did not stop him from killing those who were in his way or his enemies, they never would he since was not a sap.

Quatre looked up watching Trowa calmly sip his coffee, "While you are at it thank Rashid as well, though leave out the fact you would have shot me." If he had not changed he would not have the advantage when they had faced off, and he likely would have been killed anyway.

"There is no need to repeat what he already knows, did you ever thank him?" Trowa asked, curious if Quatre had ever thanked the stern man for all he had done, or if he had forgotten to in all that had happened. As it was he had not seen his adopted father figure in a few months, he had just been too busy, Trowa knew the feeling.

"Not recently no…I really should go see him soon, he thinks all this paperwork will kill me," Quatre smiled when Trowa just shook his head. "I will be sure to tell him you agree with him, he will be thrilled."

Trowa leaned down, tilting Quatre's face up with the back of his right-handed fingers before kissing him gently, "Or if you want I can handle that?"

Quatre blinked at his partner as he wet his lips, he had not excepted Trowa to kissed him even if that is what he had wanted. Frowning at his partner he tried to form a response in his racing mind, "Since when did you start drinking sweetened black?"

Trowa chuckled at the question, his partner knew him well after so long, "Since I swiped it from Duo. Is that all you have to say to me?"

Quatre closed his eyes sighing softly, "You aren't teasing me are you? If you are it is not a very funny joke." Aquamarine met an emerald and he bit his lip, the idea of being a mouse was no longer the least bit appealing.

"Come now Quatre would I tease you like that? I'm not Duo, as much as he would love it," Trowa smirked shaking his head at the thought, Wufei would just hate it. He leaned close again watching the blonde closely, "What's stopping you? You've been wanting to this entire time."

Quatre blushed averting his eyes, who needed powers with eyes like his? "I have but…I'm afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid of me," Trowa assured his partner, he was the last person in the world who would harm him.

"I'm not afraid of you Trowa, never but…you do realize what being with me will mean right? All the cameras and the press…you can't just toss them around when they annoy you." Quatre sighed softly, "Are you sure that is worth it?"

"Don't be stupid, what are a few cameras anyway?" Trowa asked forehead against Quatre's, "Cathy is who I'm worried about."

Quatre chuckled at that, the red head would absolutely have a few choice words for them when she found out, "True. Thank you."

"For being willing to deal with cameras?" Trowa teased smiling, he was use to people so the idea was not that bad of one, besides he could still death glare at them.

Quatre smiled wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck, "That and just being you, I never could have gotten this far without you Trowa."

Trowa smiled at his often praising partner, he really did think too highly of him, "Triton."

Quatre nodded with a smile, "Triton then," the blonde prince agreed as he leaned close returning his no longer nameless protector's kiss.

**Good Till The Last Drop**

Hope you enjoyed this little moment from my over active imagination, if not I am sorry. Please leave a review after you have finished this? It would really make my day.


End file.
